If I Could See in the Dark
by KumikoMoonlight
Summary: There are some things people cant change,theyre permanent no matter what you say about it. Trinity Riddle would know this better than anyone else after all she is Voldemort's daughter. When she meets the trio, maybe then things would start to change...


**A/N: OK yes, I started yet ANOTHER fanfic. I'm sorry but the truth is, I've had this idea for WEEKS and I've thought of everything, the plots the twists etc. I knew I had to write it, I just loved the idea so much ^_^ and I KNOW this chapter might suck, but I promise, if you choose to continue reading the chapters I post, it'll get WAY better. **

**And just one thing. I might be slow on updating this because of school. School started 3 weeks ago and suddenly I have all these assignments, homework, tests etc. :c Uhm but, be patient, I do eventually update my stories. Maybe once a week if I'm not THAT busy, we'll see how it goes =)**

**Review please~**

* * *

><p><em>It had happened too fast, had he reacted a second later, he would have surely been gone, left to exist but feel as alive as the worst ghost in existence. What happened? Why had his curse rebounded? How could a small baby such as that boy overpower the most powerful wizard ever to exist? What power did the boy have that he didn't…<em>

_He shoved the door of Riddle Manor open with unnecessary force and slammed it behind him as he entered. He was furious, furious that a small child had actually beaten him. Was he growing weaker? What on earth had happened?_

"My Lord!" Cried a voice behind him. He spun around and registered the woman standing before him. She had an expression torn between happiness and fear.

"My Lord, you're back!" Bellatrix said happily, "Have you accomplished what you went out for?" She quailed at the look he gave her. It took all the control he could muster to not curse her.

"That is none of your concern, Bellatrix," Tom said coolly, "Well is there something you wish to tell me? I specifically remember telling you not to bother me I came back,"

Bellatrix's expression showed that she clearly wanted to pursue the matter but the expression Tom wore on his face showed that he wanted the subject to be dropped. She was smart enough not to something as foolish as to anger him further.

She took a deep breath before answering.

"My Lord… you have a child,"

Tom turned before giving a cold laugh.

"A child? How interesting. So a child has been born, you automatically assume it is mine?"

"My Lord, we found the child in one of the rooms and-"

"THIS ISN'T AN ORPHANAGE!" Tom screamed. Bellatrix flinched.

"I-I know, my Lord, but when we checked the child's blood, we saw that she is a descendant of Salazar Slytherin… so we assumed…"

There was silence for a few minutes, where Bellatrix stood rooted to the ground hoping Tom wouldn't suddenly curse her.

"Intriguing… Well? Take me to the child, we will see if it is worthy of keeping its life,"

"Yes my Lord,"

Not daring to utter another word Bellatrix led Tom down the hall past the many rooms where bodies of his unfaithful death eaters could be seen in random rooms. Bellatrix stopped in front of one of the rooms and stepped inside.

The room was one of the larger rooms. Inside stood a few death eaters with their cloaks covering their faces. Crouched in front of a cot were Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy who was clutching a blond baby in her arms, all three watching Tom enter with an expression of fear and apprehension. Tom stepped forward and peered into the cot.

Inside was a baby with short ebony black hair fast asleep rolled in a ball with a blanket wrapped around her body. Raising his eyebrows, Tom drew his wand and turned to face a death eater who cowered slightly when he raised his wand.

"You say she's a descendent of Salazar Slytherin?" He said in a deadly calm voice.

"Y-yes, my Lord," The death eater stuttered fearfully, "W-we checked and we see she is related to him. So we assumed…"

Tom laughed softly causing the death eater to cower more.

"You _assumed_. So you didn't _assume_ that I would have thought this to be a massive waste of my time. You _assumed_ that I would just let this slip," he pronounced the last word too calmly. The death eater cowered even more. He took a few steps back into the shadows as if hoping Tom wouldn't see him there.

Tom chuckled.

"I'll deal with the little 'Slytherin' first…"

He turned his wand down to point at the baby's face.

"_Avada-_"At that moment the baby's eyes slid open and lay upon the wand. Slowly a smile spread on the baby's face. She slid her arms out of the blanket and clasped her tiny hands on the tip of the wand, giggling as she did so. Tom jumped slightly as her fingers touched his wand, feeling an odd sense of connection towards the baby.

"_Shlysherin!_" the baby giggled. Tom hesitated before pulling his wand from her grasp and back into his pocket. The baby didn't object, instead giggled some more. Smiling slightly, Tom turned and left the room, announcing as he left that the baby may keep its life.

"You may name her," he called from down the hall.

The Death Eaters turned to face one another, bemused. The death eater Tom had bullied had stepped from the shadows and was clutching his heart as if he had run a marathon. Narcissa turned to face Bellatrix.

"What should she be named?"

Bellatrix shrugged, "You decide, I've never had baby, I don't know anything about decent names,"

Narcissa laughed nervously. She turned and handed Draco to Lucius before reaching into the cot and pulling the baby out. She smiled as the baby armed her tiny hands around Narcissa's arms. It was so cute.

"Nice to meet you, Trinity Ariana Riddle…"

**~(HP)~**

Nearly eleven years had passed since a baby had mysteriously appeared in a room of Riddle Manor. Though the years had gone by, there were no signs in Riddle Manor that a child existed there.

Although Tom was biologically the baby's father, the death eaters had decided that it was too much of a risk to tell the ministry that the baby was his. Instead they had told the ministry that the baby was the adopted daughter of Severus Snape who the baby had taken a liking a to. The baby had lived in Riddle Manor with a few death eaters attending to the baby's basic needs. Eventually the baby had learned to take care of itself, even learning how to control her magic as well had a 14 year old wizard.

That particular baby, now a child, sat under a tree in a park, watching a few muggles playing on the swing-sets as their fathers pushed them. She had grown to be quite beautiful. Her short ebony hair was now long and slightly curly. Her skin which had been quite dark as a baby had turned very pale. However she was also quite skinny for a 10 year old, it wasn't that she was never fed, she just hardly ate.

She frowned as one of the girls was pushed off her swing by another girl. The girl who had been pushed off had started crying. She immediately stopped when her father hugged her and promised her an ice-cream (the child could tell as she quite a good lip-reader).

Trinity jumped as a voice came from behind her, startling her.

"I thought I'd find you here," She turned and saw a blond figure smirking down at her as he leaned against the tree. She rolled her eyes but couldn't resist the urge to smile.

"Draco, I told you not to do that!" Trinity cried. Smirking Draco slid from beside the tree and sat down next to Trinity. He turned and watched the muggles playing on the swings and slides.

"Why do you come here to watch them all the time?" He demanded, "They're just muggles. I mean what have they got that you don't?"

Trinity said nothing. Seeing her expression, Draco decided to shut up until she decided to talk. After a moment, Trinity picked up a stick from beside her and started twirling it in her fingers absent-mindedly.

"I wonder what it's like…" she muttered.

"What?" Draco said, eyebrows raised

"N-nothing! I-I mean… what it's like to be… a muggle…"

Draco smirked, "I guess it's like doing that when you're bored," He said pointing to the twig Trinity was twirling. Trinity rolled her eyes.

"Then you do it, Mr. Twirling-Twigs-Is-A-Muggle-Thing-So-I-Automatically-Assume-It's-Beneath-Me,"

"I like my new name," Draco said as he took the stick Trinity handed to him. He placed the twig between his thumb and middle finger. He pushed the twig with his index finger.

The twig fell.

"Draco you're doing it wrong," Trinity said calmly as Draco picked the twig up and placed it in his fingers again, red in the face.

"Here, you're holding it wrong," She reached out and adjusted his grip on the twig, "And you need to push it with your thumb, not your index finger," Draco pushed the twig again, this time with his thumb.

It revolved around his middle finger and resumed its position between his middle finger and thumb.

"That's it!" Trinity said brightly.

Draco turned away, his face couldn't be seen from her angle.

"Anyway, we should be heading home now, let's go, Drake," Draco looked up at the mention of his nickname.

"Yeah…"

Trinity stood up, brushing dirt from the back of her skirt and without turning to look at Draco, took off at full speed back to Riddle Manor.

"Last one back has to kiss Wormtail on the cheek!" Trinity shrieked.

"Oh my God, you bloody cheater, you got a head start!" She heard Draco's voice distantly.

**~(HP)~**

Trinity re-read the letter again, feeling her heart pumping with happiness.

'_Dear Miss Riddle _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress'_

She could no longer contain her excitement. She darted up and raced from her room and into the hall, calling for Nagini in Parseltongue.

"_Nagini! NAGINI!" _She cried up and down the halls ignoring the disapproving looks on the faces of Death Eaters she passed.

"_What?_" Nagini said appearing in front of her, looking annoyed, "_I'm not deaf, you kno-"_ Her body was suddenly crushed by Trinity who had darted forward and hugged the snake so tightly she was turning purple.

"_Nagini! I got my Hogwarts letter!"_ Trinity said happily, still hugging Nagini.

"_G-great! W-why don't we celebrate by not hugging one another and having me alive so that we can talk normally!"_

Trinity grinned sheepishly and released Nagini who immediately collapsed on the ground gasping for breath.

"_Sorry, Nagini. I'm just SOOOO happy!"_

"_-Pant- I can tell, Trin,"_ Nagini muttered. Grinning ear to ear, Trinity turned and raced back to her room, Nagini at her heels.

"Ariana!" Trinity called. Her snowy white owl floated down onto her arm and hooted softly. Trinity knew it was unusual to name a pet after herself, but the truth was, she had seen the name in a book about a famous wizard (she missed the name) and accidently named the owl Ariana. The owl wouldn't respond to anything else. Trinity didn't mind, Ariana _was_ a pretty name…

Trinity couldn't wipe the happy smile off her face as she scratched a reply to the letter onto a piece of parchment. She would have to take the letter to Severus later so that he could sign it. She smiled as she lifted the parchment from her desk.

Everything was going to be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You know, I got kinda freaked while writing this. I was staying up late writing at night and it was raining and there was this thunderstorm and lightning and stuff and I kept thinking someone might creep up on me or something…**

**Anyway… I forgot the stuff I was going to explain xP If you have any questions just ask, k? X3 I know the first chapter is bad but it gets better and most chapters are way longer, I PROMISE ;)**

**Reviews are appreciated~**


End file.
